The present disclosure relates to a three-dimensional scanning device using structured light, and more particularly, to a three-dimensional scanning device and method, which irradiates encoded structured light to an object to be measured, acquires it by an image device, and then acquires three-dimensional location information on the surface of the object to be measured through the analysis therefor.
Three-dimensional scanning is used in various industrial fields such as reverse design, measurement, inspection, contents generation, and CAD/CAM, and scanning performance enhances as computing technology advances, such that the three-dimensional scanning is increasingly used in various fields.
In recent years, real-time scanning technology, which can acquire data of several frames or more per second and easily acquire three-dimensional data by an ordinary user who has not been professionally trained through automated data processing, has been rapidly developed.
The real-time scanning mainly uses a structured light method that projects a structured pattern on an object to be measured using an optical projection device, acquires it through an image device, and then analyzes the acquired image to calculate three-dimensional data. This is because the structured light method can acquire a large area of three-dimensional data at once and accordingly, is suitable for the real-time scanning for measuring the three-dimensional data while moving a scanner at a high speed.
Conventionally, a pattern of a Digital Fringe Pattern (DFP) method has been mainly used for three-dimensional scanning. Particularly, a pattern that combines a Gray Code, which has advantages in the stability, resolution, and operation time of data, with a Phase Shift is widely used.
However, there is a problem in that the number of patterns used in the Gray Code-Phase Shift pattern is large due to the characteristic of the method (generally, 10 patterns or more), such that when the scanning is performed while the scanner and the object move with each other, the location where the pattern is formed is changed during the measurement, thus not properly performing the scanning.
In order to solve this problem, pattern technologies for reducing the number of patterns used for measurement such as an M-array were commercialized, but there was a problem in that several pixels are used in an image in order to give an ID while reducing the number of patterns, thus reducing the resolution of the measured three-dimensional data. Accordingly, there is a need for a technique that can acquire three-dimensional data in high resolution while reducing the number of patterns to be suitable for real-time measurement.
Meanwhile, U.S. Pat. No. 8,090,194 (registered on Jan. 3, 2012) has been disclosed as the related art thereof.